Peeping Tom
<<< Previous '''... Next >>>' Chapter date June 1st, 1973 Targets Susan Myers, house maid Inventory items needed None. Ouija board's riddle ''"Religious people use me for faith, you may turn me to regain your strength."' Description Walkthrough Go to the top floor bathroom (the one next to Tom's porn studio) and turn the cross. Go to the utility room and, after turning the cross there too, switch to telekinesis and drop the clothes iron into the washing machine (the one that is next to the washer machine, there are two on the same room and the other is not able to manipulate). Will will come and fix it while Susan, no longer able to wash laundry with the washer broken, will go to the top floor bathroom and take a bath. Wait for her to enter the bathroom. Enter Tom's porn room. On the wall to your left is a poster you can peel off and discover a peep hole. Activate it to look through it. You will see Susan in the bath tub. You will notice a hair drier nearby. Use your telekinesis to drop it in her tub and electrocute her. Notebook updates *''Housemaid Susan. She's taking care of the laundry. *''I have managed to break the washing machine'. Susan cannot wash any more clothes. She says she is going to have a shower.' *''A cross was affecting my powers in the bathroom. I turned it. Susan is on her way to take a shower in the very same bathroom. *''I have found a peeping hole from Tom's workroom and I can see straight to the bathroom tub.'' Mentions Be careful when manipulating the drier as you can easily drop it out of reach. First drop the drier on the floor near the tub, release it and pick it up again to drop it into Susan's tub. Notes *The title "Peeping Tom" is a pun on your uncle's name (Tom) and the presence of a peep hole under the poster in his studio. You are required to be the peeping Tom yourself, but to a much more sinister end. Bugs *The dryer will only electrocute Susan if you drop it exactly where her feet are. Dropping it on her chest or head will cause the drier to glitch through and you'll need to start the chapter over. *It is possible that Susan will turn around on her way to the bathroom. Just go do some chores or anything, out of Susan's sight, and eventually, sooner or later, she will enter the bathroom. *Sometimes when Susan enters bathroom the cutscene won't start nor you will be able to continue the chapter. *Sometimes the second iron will not be at the washing machine in the utility room; unknown how to solve if this happens. *It's possible to walk into the storage room and get trapped behind the open single door/hinged fuse box on the wall without behind able to get unstuck. This can actually be solved using the keys hanging on the wall next to the breaker. <<< Previous '''... Next >>>''' Category:Chapters Category:Lucius Chapters